


A Day in the Life of Neo

by 0neWhoWanders



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neWhoWanders/pseuds/0neWhoWanders
Summary: Neo Politan does plenty in a single day. Here is but one moment of what she would call 'just an average Thursday'.
Kudos: 4





	A Day in the Life of Neo

It turned many heads to see a girl walk into a bar on the wrong side of town. For one, she looked young, no older than a high school student, with brightly coloured hair in an equally flashy wardrobe. If not for her confident gait, she looked to be an easy catch, quick prey to the muscular ruffians and slit throats which huddled on bar stools and played cards at greasy tables.

She gazed around the room with a delightfully cute smirk, going so far as to skip up to the bartender and hopping up onto the one free stool, giving it a spin. She let her bright pink umbrella hook over her crossed leg and drummed on the table.

“Wat’choo want?” The bartender said in a gruff, heavily accented voice before spitting in a glass and wiping it clean with a very unclean rag.

Instead of answering, she tapped more on the table, her smile widening. Her eyes flickered from brown and pink to pink and brown as she blinked.

“Did’ja lose your parents sweetie?” Came a sickeningly, falsely sweet question from one of the massive men starting to encircle her.

“You’s better get outta here missy,” said the bartender, eyeing the group closing in around her. “Don’t want no trouble, sirs.”

There was some laughter from the men. Laughter which only seemed to raise the girl’s mood that much more.

“Now little missy,” came that sickeningly sweet voice once more. “Why don’t you step outside this fine establishment with us and we’ll help you with whatever it is you’re looking for. Sound fine and dandy to you?”

Now the girl’s smile looked like it was about to break through her cheeks. Still, she said nothing as she spun her seat around the face the group, leaning back on the bar to give the men a nice and long view of her. Looking amongst them, she found none that suited her secondary interest, but gave one of them a cute little wink.

The man looked back and forth between his comrades and her. His own better-than-thou smile plastered on his face, as he dug his hands into his pant pockets. “Looks like she ain’t so little as we thought, huh boys?”

Another round of chuckles.

She mimed a few words, knowing full well of her inability to project any sound.

“Wass’at honey?”

She motioned for him to lean closer, waving a tantalizing finger his way. He leaned in. She sultrily rolled her eyes and motioned him in closer.

She almost felt bad kicking a man free of his only brain cell. But that’s what happens when people forget who she is.

A single crescent kick to the nose brought him down hard to the ground. He groaned as blood started seeping from the definitely broken appendage. With a smile, she picked up her umbrella and used the man as a stepping stool down from her seat, making sure her high heels dug into her fallen foe. She relished in the further groans she brought out from him.

“That’s was a bad move, honey. Now we ain’t just gonna rob you, like we’s planned.” That voice wasn’t so sickeningly sweet now.

She sighed with relief. If anything good were to come out of this day, it would be the end of that man’s cutesy-tootsy voice. With a tap of her chin, she decided that there was still the possibility of him using it again, just to rile her up. No can do, not on her watch.

With an acrobatic flip, she tossed herself around, up and onto his shoulders, thighs squeezing his neck. Cupping her free hand, she slammed it into his ear. As he stumbled from the shock, she switched her umbrella to her other hand and repeated the same strike on his other ear.

Silent laughter filled the air as she flipped herself backwards, throwing his over the bar countertop and into the display of alcohols.

She looked around at the stunned faces of both her assailants and the bar’s regular patrons. She smirked at them all, blowing a kiss. Leaning her umbrella on her shoulder’s she tipped her partner’s bowler hat forward. Roman would have loved to see what she was doing to these men more than twice her size. He always loved to watch her make fools of, well, fools. Having his hat was at least the best replacement.

Until she found the one who was responsible for his demise. Then she’d wear her skin as a coat.

“Boys, isn’t that Torchwick’s floozy?”

“Yeah, I think I remember her. She kept on saving his butt from those Beacon kids.”

“Wonder how much she charges. Couldn’t be that expensive if Torchwick could afford ‘er. What’s ‘er name again?”

“Something stupid. Like chocolate and vanilla or somethin’.”

“Neapolitan!” Someone called out.

Neo was not enjoying the discussion happening around her. Not when she could be fighting. Even more so when she could be fighting and not talking about her former partner. And his floozy? What did these idiots take her as? She was his muscle and his muscle alone. Well, occasional drinking buddy and full time business associate, but mostly his muscle.

With a flick of her foot, she tossed a fallen bottle at a person at random, watching happily as it shattered in his face.

“Get ‘er!” The shout was to be expected and exactly what she wanted to hear.

It was like they were all waiting for a signal to start rushing in. Neo was finally starting to enjoy herself. Yes, she could have just asked the bartender about Cinder Fall. But where was the fun in that? She could get the same information out of him after she brought the thrill of fear into his soul.

And who needed a reason to get into a fifteen on one fight?

Not Neo, that was for sure.

It was going to be completely one-sided. They should really have brought more men.

Chairs were flying in a similar fashion to bodies, blood and teeth. Groaning filled the small space as light flickered in from the broken windows. Neo rolled under a thrown table, sweeping her umbrella to know over someone. She flipped into a handstand, digging a heel into an attacker’s chin. Using his falling body as leverage, she shot herself forward, straight into the stomach of another.

A gun was brought out and aimed at her. Silently tutting at such foolishness, she dove behind a table as the first shots rang out.

“Outta my bar!” The bartender shrieked, waving his arms madly. Not that anyone was paying him much attention.

It was seriously annoying Neo. Another shot rang out.

Taking her chance, she jumped up, throwing a glass at the bartender, leaving him tumbling backwards. Good that would shut him up for a little bit until she was done having her fun.

Another shot barely grazed her. Thank god for aura.

Woops, forgot about him. Jumping over the table, she flicked open her umbrella, letting her weapon absorb that blast of dust. Then another gun erupted from a different direction.

Neo smiled. It was finally getting a little interesting. With a cute wink, she watched as a shotgun was pointed at her. A short exploded from the barrel and his smile was apparent. She’d be no more than mush once the dust bullets hit her.

Instead, she shattered like glass.

“Huh?”

Appearing behind him, she flew into a frenzy. Punches and kicks hit everywhere, along with a headbutt or two. Twisting around his body, she climbed him, digging nails into skin on her way up. She elbowed the crown of his skull, rejoicing as he slumped to the ground. Fighting continued, as it always did.

One more, two more, then three, all falling to her strength.

How was that for Torwick’s floozy?

Realizing that nobody was attempting to hit her, she looked around at the fine establishment that had once been a bar. There wasn’t an unbroken table or chair in sight. Blood mixed with the dozens of bottles of liquor on the wood floor, soaking through the floorboards. Shards of glass filled the remainder of the ground and walls. That and bullet holes.

Neo turned to look outside, where people were stopping to peer in, only to quickly go about their day.

Neo mutely huffed with an eye roll. Normal civilians. They see fighting and turn a blind eye to it. No wonder they were so easy to pickpocket. That being said, those fallen ruffians looked like they could be carrying some extra lien.

It took a few moments to search for their wallets and change purses. It served them right. They had all fallen a lot quicker than she was hoping for. It was supposed to be her afternoon entertainment. Instead, it had lasted no longer than a few minutes.

That’s what you get for being big dogs in a tiny town. You get steamrolled by the big dogs from the big city.

“What do you want?” Came the shaky, frightened voice from the bartender, standing with a trail of blood from the small gash on his forehead. Hands raised.

Right, she was here for information.

Skipping happily back up the bar, she righted a mostly unbroken bar stool and hopped up onto it. She held out her scroll with a picture of her target.

He looked down at it for a second, eyes quickly flickering up to hers once again.

“I-I don’t know her. Never seen her before in my life.”

With a sullen nod, she shrugged and hopped down and out of the ruined bar.

It sucked that she was no further in finding her target. Maybe the next bar would have something more.

Neo smiled. Maybe they would have some more interesting thugs.

One last shrug as she skipped away, umbrella resting on a shoulder. It was all in a day’s work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the RWBY Nook Discord Server's special event!


End file.
